


The Meaning of T'hy'la

by pomme_noir



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Time, Friendship, M/M, Pon Farr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomme_noir/pseuds/pomme_noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Jim and Spock became T'hy'la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darke_wulf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darke_wulf).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the ST Franchise and make no money from this.  
> AN: Thanks to my beta mamacita. Written for lj's qldfloodauction.

**1\. Friends**

1\. Jim looked over at Spock. The Vulcan was straight-faced as ever as he watched two ensigns from his department grind against each other out on the dance floor. “Disturbed, Mister Spock?”

“I find the transition from professional to civilian worthy of note.”

“I assume you mean the loss of inhibition and sensibility?”

“Indeed. I find their ability to be unencumbered interesting.”

It had taken a lot to convince Spock to come out with Jim and Bones instead of staying on the ship and doing work. Bones had slipped off earlier to go sweet-talk a local. Spock took a sip of his Altair water before looking at Jim.

“What?” Jim asked, feeling Spock’s eyes on him.

“It is not necessary for you sit with me.”

Jim frowned. “Why wouldn’t I sit with you?”

“I wish to convey that I do not expect you to sit with me all night. I am aware that you and Dr. McCoy like to escape the stricture of space life as much as any other crew member.”

“Thanks, Spock, but I’m good where I’m at.”

Jim appreciated that Spock was giving him permission to leave him and go find someone to unwind with, but he’d feel like a complete bastard if he ditched Spock after working so hard to get to him come out. He noticed a guy down the bar eyeing Spock and wanted to tell him not to bother. Not that Jim couldn’t see the appeal of his Vulcan first officer. Spock was mysterious and aloof. Every female on the ship—probably a few males, too—fantasized about finding out what was under that Vulcan façade.

“You’re mysterious. Is that why Uhura likes you?” Jim asked slyly.

“I assume the Lieutenant enjoys my company for various reasons.”

Jim made a noncommittal noise in return. It would have been too easy.

Bones chose that moment to walk up to them. “Jim, I really think you should come meet Maryse’s friend.”

Jim opened his mouth to tell Bones he was doing good where he was when Spock spoke. “I cede him to you, Doctor.”

Bones tilted his head and narrowd his eyes like he _really_ wanted to so say something. He shook himself out of it and smiled. “Come, Jim, it’s not polite to keep the ladies waiting.”

Jim allowed himself to be pulled along, looking over his shoulder to glare at Spock, who gazed back at him serenely. Jim smiled and flirted with Maryse’s friend Brynja. She was cute and lively, and under different circumstances he would have put some effort into charming her, but tonight his focus was elsewhere. Jim casually looked over at the bar to make sure Spock was okay and saw him talking to the man who had been staring at him earlier.

Bones elbowed Jim and turned to him in irritation. “If you keep scowling like that, Jim, Brynja is going to think you don’t like her,” Bones hissed.

 

It wasn’t that Jim didn’t like her, he just wasn’t interested in taking things any further than talking. Which, admittedly, was out of character. He understood his role, though: keep the friend occupied while Bones laid the charm on her best friend. “Don’t you think there’s something off about that guy talking to Spock?”

 

Bones gave a cursory glance at the man in question and shrugged. “A little rough around the edges. Don’t worry, Jim, Spock can take care of himself.” Jim shook off his worries and focused on Brynja again.

 

It was some time later when he glanced back over at the bar. Spock was standing up and touching his head. The creepy man was hovering. When he reached out touched Spock and Spock didn’t stiffen or give the Vulcan equivalent of a death glare, Jim started towards them. By the time he was upon them, the creep was trying to steer Spock outside.

 

Grabbing Spock’s shoulder, Jim asked, “Are you all right, Spock?”

 

The guy glared at him but Jim ignored him, turning Spock around so he could see him. His eyes were glassy and his movements sluggish. “Spock, are you all right?” Jim repeated more sharply.

 

“I’m…having difficulty—Jim.”

 

Jim looked over his shoulder, frantically trying to get Bones’ attention. When he got it, he waved Bones over. The creep tried to sneak away, realizing the jig was up, but Jim wasn’t having it any of it. “I don’t think so,” he growled and gripped the front of the man’s shirt.

 

Spock was leaning heavily on him and Jim was doing his best to brace his weight and hold on to the sorry bastard who’d drugged him when Bones finally arrived. “What is it, Jim?”

“Spock’s been drugged. Take care of him, would you? I’m going to take this creep to the authorities.” He emphasized his words by giving said creep a little shake.

 

He felt a hand grab his arm. He turned to look at Bones and realized it was Spock who had grabbed him instead. Spock’s head was tilted as if he was listening to something. Which he was probably was, seeing as Jim was wearing short sleeves.

 

“The effect of the drug…is wearing off quickly.” Spock paused and looked like he was about to smile. “You need not be so worried.”

 

The creep decided to try and make a run for it and broke out of Jim’s grasp. He barely made it two feet before falling flat on his face with Jim’s knee pressed into his back. “I really wouldn’t advise you to mess with me.” The man went quietly after that.

 

Once Jim had dropped the man off with the proper authorities he hurried back to the bar. He didn’t expect Spock would still be there, but Bones probably was and could tell him if Spock was really all right. He was surprised to see Spock sitting at the bar once again by himself.

 

“Spock! What are you doing here? You should be back on the ship. Where’s Bones?”

 

“The doctor has returned to his companion. I have metabolized the drug, Jim. There is no need for further worry.”  
“Right. Come on, let’s head back to the ship. Uhura will probably kick my ass if I keep you out for much longer.” He got a look at that comment, but Jim just smiled.

 

Once they were back aboard and Jim had dropped Spock off at his door with the reminder to give his statement, Spock thanked him. Jim just waved off thanks and said, “What are friends for?”

 

2\. Bones paced restlessly back and forth. “I don’t know what to do, Jim! There’s no explanation for why these people have fertility problems.”

 

Jim ran a hand through his hair. They were running themselves into the ground trying to find answers for the Tholosians, who were at risk of dying out in the next fifty years if an answer to their fertility problems wasn’t forthcoming. The Tholosians were offering an unprecedented trade agreement for their minerals if Starfleet could help them. Bones had spent all day running tests and crossing off all possible explanations. The Tholosians were quite an advanced group of people, so the hope of Starfleet’s solving the problem when the Tholosians themselves were unable to was slim.

 

Spock walked into the lab and settled into the chair next to Jim. “My current round of tests have all shown negative results.”

 

“Of course they have,” Bones replied.

 

“It’s got to be something environmental. They only started having fertility problems fifteen years ago. We need to go back over their records and see if they did any special drilling or started a new experiment that was abandoned.”

Bones was giving Spock one of his looks, the one where he was half-exasperated, half-annoyed. “We should also pull medical records from them, too. See if an event correlates to an increase in hospital visits.”

 

“That is a logical approach.”

 

Jim snorted at Spock’s apparent approval. “See?” he teased. “I am capable of more than just making your life harder and flirting with beautiful women.”

 

“I never thought otherwise.” Spock got up to carry out their new plan of action.  
“I thought Vulcans didn’t lie.”

 

“We do not.” He left before Jim could retort.

 

It took them four days to find the cause. “Bones, I think I found something.” Jim had been poring over experiment logs when he noticed the pattern. “What are the names of the women who first started having trouble carrying a fetus to term?”

 

Bones dug around and read off some names. “What did you find, Jim?”

 

“Most of these women are chemists.”

 

“I know, Jim. They already ran every conceivable test on them. Nothing they were working with was hazardous.”

 

“Maybe not to them, but to a fetus? They use a lot of Toluene, which if I remember right our bodies turn into hippuric acid which then passes from our bodies. We share a lot of the basic physiology with the Tholosians, don't we?” Both Bones and Spock were looking at him with raised brows. “What? I’d get bored waiting for you to get back to the room so we could go out, so I read your textbooks to pass the time.”

 

“Don’t you think it would have occurred to them already?”

 

“Maybe. They don’t test on animals, remember. It’s against their religious philosophy. It may just be that they assume because they can pass it without harm, it doesn’t affect the fetus. Toluene is a very common solvent. Don’t all Tholosians have heavy science training? I’d assume chemistry is included? They’re getting pregnant, but miscarrying. Which makes me think it’s a buildup of Toluene. For goodness’ sake, Spock, stop looking at me like I grew another head.”

 

“I assure you—” Spock began.

 

“I’ll go tell them your theory right now.” Bones hastily left, leaving Jim alone with Spock.

 

Jim glared back at Spock, insulted that he was doubting his intelligence. “What? Doesn’t my brain make your Vulcan senses all tingly?” All he got in return was a blank face.

 

From then on Spock asked Jim’s opinion on his experiments or on articles he had read. Jim started expanding his interests to ensure he had thoughtful insights when asked. He found that the research helped him understand what was happening on the ship better, and consequently productivity increased as well as morale. He occasionally caught Spock looking at him like he was one of his experiments, and Jim found he was just fine with that.

 

3\. Jim didn’t hear the news until three days later, and then it was by accident. “How is Nyota?” Christine Chapel asked.

 

“She’s been very sad since her break-up with Spock,” her friend replied. “I’ve tried to cheer her up, but it’s not working. How can it when she has every shift with him? I don’t know why she won’t just ask Jim for a shift change.”

 

Jim headed to Sickbay to harass his best friend. “Hey, Bones, did you know Spock and Uhura broke up?”

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“Why am I the last person to know?”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“Because I’m the captain. I should know if there’s an issue between two of my senior bridge crew.”

 

“That isn’t what you’re upset about. You’re upset that Spock didn’t tell you.”

 

Jim shifted. “Well, yeah. I thought we’d made progress towards the life-defining friendship.”

 

“Considering he no longer looks like he thinks marooning on the nearest M-Class planet is a good idea every time you suggest doing something dangerous and reckless, I’d say you have made progress."

 

Jim waved his hand. “I guess we’re only close enough for him to inform me of something major.”

 

Bones heaved an aggrieved sigh. “Jim, he’s a _Vulcan._ Spock is never going to run to you about his problems.”

 

“I know that.” And he did. It didn’t mean he still wasn’t a bit peeved about it. “I should go check on him.” Bones just waved him off in relief.

 

After searching for Spock in all the usual places and not finding him, Jim resorted to asking the computer and found him in a little-used astro lab. It took a few minutes for him to override the do-not-disturb lock. Spock looked resigned when he walked in, but at least he wasn’t going to pretend he hadn’t been hiding. Jim grabbed a stool and sat down.

 

“How’s your work going?”

 

“Very well, Captain, thank you.” When it become obvious Jim wasn’t going to say anything, Spock went back to working.

 

“I know what people say about me,” Jim said suddenly. “That I’m a lothario, that I don’t care who I bed so long as I get off.” Spock looked up at him but didn’t reply. “I dated a girl back at the academy. Her name was Carol Marcus. We were together for a almost a year. I loved her.” He leaned his elbows on the table.

 

“May I ask why your liaison ended?”

 

“She told me she was no longer happy, that what I had offered at the beginning was no longer enough. Carol wanted a starbase life; mostly she wanted kids. I told her from the start that I wanted to be stationed on a ship, that I wanted to be captain one day. I wasn’t opposed to having a family down the line, but it wouldn’t be for a long while. She told me she was fine with that. Then one day she told me she needed to find someone who could give her what she wanted because it was clear I never would.”

 

Spock had been listening intently to his story. “Did she give any indication of her unhappiness before she terminated your relationship?”

 

“There were signs, there are always signs. I just thought she was upset about being separated after graduation. The couple of times I asked she told me she was stressed about her thesis.”

 

“It was illogical of her not to voice her change in needs. There was a possibility of compromise before the situation reached a critical point.” So they were finally getting to heart of the matter.

 

“I think Carol kept quiet because she felt she had no right to ask for more since she’d already agreed to less. Her feelings for me didn’t change just because her wants did. I think she was trying to convince herself it would be enough, up until it wasn’t.”

 

“Are you still confident you made the right decision in allowing the relationship to lapse?”

 

“Yes. It took time. At first I was upset, angry. Then I started thinking I could maybe try for a starbase until I made lieutenant. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it wasn’t what I wanted, and instead of her being the unhappy one in the relationship it was going to be me.”

 

“Then it was logical to terminate your association.”

 

“Looking at the big picture, yes—when you’re in the middle of nursing a broken heart, not so much. Luckily for me, I had great friends to cheer me up and distract me.” He straightened back up. “I was just about to head to Engineering to see if Scotty was interested in playing cards. You interested?”

 

Spock looked like he was going to decline, but then he inclined his head. “Yes. I will use the time to observe the techniques you use to defraud one another out of your currency.”

 

“I don’t cheat, Spock.”

 

“Of course not, Captain.” There was more than a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

 

Jim laughed, because they both knew the answer to that. “Not at cards, at least.”

 

 **2\. Brothers**

 

1\. “Captain, you have a private call from Admiral Pike coming through.”

 

“Thank you, Uhura. Patch it through to my office.” The second Pike’s face showed up on the screen Jim knew he was about to hear something he’d much rather not.

 

“Jim, I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but the shuttle carrying your mother malfunctioned, causing it explode. There were no survivors.”

 

Jim couldn’t feel anything at those words. He felt tingly and lightheaded. He pushed his chair back and leaned forward, resting his head in the space created in between him and the desk, listening to the sound of his harsh breaths in contrast to the quiet of the room. A shudder suddenly wracked his body and he wondered if he was going to cry. When no tears came, he lifted his head.

 

“Thank you for informing me, Admiral. Was there anything else?”

 

Pike looked like he wanted to say several things, but instead he shook his head. “I’m here if you need me, Jim. Again, I’m very sorry for your loss.”

 

Walking blindly, Jim left his ready room and headed to Sickbay. Bones would know what to do. He could give Jim something so he could stop feeling this way. Bones was not in his office when Jim showed up, so Jim sat in his chair and waited. Bones was scowling when he walked in.

 

“There you are. You have your bridge crew in a tizzy. What’s wro—” Bones cut himself off. “Jim?”

 

He couldn’t say anything. He wanted to tell Bones what was wrong, but there weren’t any words. The tears he’d thought he wouldn’t shed finally made an appearance. When Bones hauled him up and into his arms, Jim went meekly. For the all comfort Bones was offering, though, it didn’t make the numbness go away.

 

Spock showed up at Jim’s quarters after shift. He knew when Spock entered his quarters that Bones must have already told him. “I’ve come to inquire if there is anything you need assistance with.”

 

Jim waved Spock over to sit on one of the chairs. “Drink?” Perversely, he wanted to see if Spock was willing to indulge him enough to take the drink.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Jim watched Spock sip the drink and give a subsequent eyebrow lift.

 

One of the many things Jim liked about Spock was his ability to just be. Spock didn’t feel the need to make inane chatter to fill the silences. He was perfectly content to wait until Jim felt like talking. A lot of people thought Spock was incapable of giving comfort, but Jim had learned differently. It just wasn’t the type of comfort people were used to. It was the comfort of knowing someone was there, willing to do anything they could to help. For right then, it was enough.

 

“I always thought there would be time after she retired for us to have the type of relationship we were supposed to have.” He smiled ruefully at Spock. “I should know better, right?” He cringed a little after saying it, realizing that Spock must have thought he had more time with his mom, too.

 

“From my understanding of psychology, it is important to human mental health to possess what is known as hope.”

 

Jim snorted. “Is that your polite way of saying that we need our delusions because they make us happy?”

 

“I merely pointed out that strong emotions provide strong motivation.”

 

He wasn’t even going to take the bait that statement left hanging. “She came to see me after the whole Narada incident. Told me how proud she was, and all the motherly stuff. Promised that next time the _Enterprise_ was nearby she’d take leave.”

 

It was quiet after that. He drank steadily while Spock sipped his own drink. When Jim’s eyes started to droop, Spock maneuvered him over to the bed, and Jim went willingly. A couple hours of oblivion sounded really appealing right then.

 

He stared blearily up at Spock. “I’m all alone now.”

 

“I think you underestimate the strength of your bonds with people.”

 

“Are you saying you’re my family, Spock?” Spock was looking at Jim in a way Jim had never seen before. Something quaked inside of him.

 

Instead of answering, Spock ordered the lights off. Something brushed along the side of Jim’s face. “Sleep, Jim.” He had no choice but to obey.

 

2\. Jim looked up at the touch on his shoulder. “Jim, you need to leave.”

 

“I’m not leaving without you, so save your breath.”

 

Jim pressed his shirt, almost fully soaked with blood, harder against the wound in Spock’s side. He darted a glance to see that the hallway was still empty. It wouldn’t stay that way for much longer. He went over to the fallen guard and checked his body for anything of use before stealing the guy’s shirt. He went back to Spock and replaced the blood-soaked shirt with the new one, knotting the ends around Spock’s torso to hold it in place.

 

“Jim, the rate at which I am loosing blood will soon render me incapable of walking. I will only hinder your chance to escape. You must leave me.”

 

“No.” Spock needed medical assistance immediately. If Jim left him, by the time he came back Spock would be dead. If his wound didn’t kill him, their captors would.

 

“Captain, you are being most stubborn. My suggestion is sound.”

 

Jim was fully aware that his chance of escaping with Spock in tow was slim to none. “I’ll carry you if I have to. Let’s go.”

 

Spock raised his eyebrow at that announcement, but followed Jim out of their holding cell. Jim did his best not to get too far ahead. He was anxious to leave and hyper-aware of their limited time. “We have two more floors to go and then we’ll be outside. Hopefully the ship is scanning for us and will be able to beam us up quickly.”

 

Spock was kind enough not to point that they’d have to travel quite a ways from the prison to get away from the force shield that was hiding it from the ship’s sensors. Their luck ran out on the last floor. A guard spotted them and started yelling. Jim was able to take out the first three guards who came in response to the alarm, but more kept pouring in. The exit was in sight, but there was no way they’d get there without being shot.

 

“Jim, go. I’ll cover you.”

 

Jim whipped around to tell Spock to think of another option but suddenly paused. “Are you okay?” Spock was gripping his side. He actually _looked_ like he was in pain.

 

“I am not. You must leave me here. I will not make it far, even if we do manage to get outside.”

 

Incensed by Spock’s insistence on being left behind, Jim gripped his first officer’s face in both hands. “I will not leave you! Either we both get out of here or we’ll die together.”

 

“You always have been prone to dramatics.”

 

Jim didn’t know whether to laugh or hit him. “At least I have flair.” The last was said as he peeked around the corner and shot two more guards. “I have an idea. You cover me, and once I’m on the other side toss me the gun and I’ll cover you.”

 

“That is a—”

 

“No, wait a minute—you go first.” Jim knew his hunch was right when Spock looked ready to argue. He hadn’t been planning to cross once Jim had made it across. “Either you go first or we’re both staying here until the gun runs out of energy or more guards come.”

 

Spock gave him a withering look, but Jim just grinned. “On the count of three, go. One, two, three!”

 

The Vulcan made a dash for the door and Jim fired rapidly. Once Spock was on the other side Jim tossed him the gun. He hadn’t told Spock the gun was just about out of energy. There was no way he would be able to cross without getting hit at least once. But better him than Spock. He mouthed one and two to Spock, and on three Jim dashed out from behind the wall. He took a hit to his shoulder almost immediately. He was almost to Spock when he felt another one graze his calf.

 

“You neglected to tell me the gun was almost out of energy.”

 

“Must have slipped my mind. Come on, let’s go.” He slipped an arm around Spock and hurried them further into the foliage.

 

“It is unsound to take on my weight when you yourself have also been injured.”

 

“Shut up,” Jim told him happily. They zig-zagged through the flora, resting for only a few moments before pushing on.

 

“Jim—” Spock started to cough. “I’m quite serious when I say I can not go on. You _must_ leave me behind. You know I am right.” _Fuck._ He was right. It couldn’t be that much further until they’d be within range of the _Enterprise_ , though.

 

“No.”

 

Spock did a good impression of himself on the day he’d lost control. “You have got to be the most irrational human I have ever met.”

 

“Really? Even more than Bones?”

 

Spock inhaled deeply through his nose and fisted his hands in the dirt. “Only you would take something clearly meant as a rebuke for a compliment."

 

“All right. I don’t want any arguments from you—I’m going to carry you.” Jim had to dance to the side to avoid the dirt Spock threw at him.

 

“Why will you not just cede to the logic of the situation?”

 

“Because I can’t leave you!” Jim had finally lost his patience. “Don’t ask me to.”

 

Spock stared at him and he glared back. “We must move quickly, then. Your irrationality has cost us precious time.”

 

Jim just rolled his eyes and went over to Spock, lifting him to carry him in the position they’d been taught at the Academy. He knew it had to be severely uncomfortable for Spock, not only because his injury but because he had to be getting a reading off Jim. It was slow going carrying Spock; Jim’s leg was killing him, not to mention the extra weight on his shoulder made him want to cry. He pushed through it, though; there was no other option. He didn’t hear the locals coming after them, so he was optimistic that he and Spock would be long gone before they caught up.

 

After what seemed like an eternity—which Spock kindly pointed out had in reality been only two hours, thirty-nine minutes, and seven seconds—they made it out of the foliage hiding the prison. Jim set Spock down and checked his wound. Spock looked worse than Jim had ever seen him. He really hoped Bones had enough of Spock’s blood back on the ship.

 

“I must enter a healing trance immediately. I have put it off longer than was wise.”

 

“Go ahead, Spock. I’ve got you.” He wasn’t sure what to do next, but before he could make a decision he felt the pull of being beamed up.

 

3\. The hands restraining Jim were digging bruises into his skin. He didn’t care and struggled harder as the guards dragged Spock away. “Where are you taking him?”

 

The female alien they had been negotiating with only moments before walked towards him. “You insult us with these terms. We are not a people to be made fools of!”

 

“Do you not understand what negotiation is? Both parties makes concessions. At the end, each side should feel like the result is fair. Your terms would have no benefit to Starfleet, and therefore defeated the purpose of setting a trade agreement in the first place!”

 

“Are you saying we are greedy?” This statement riled up all the others left in the room.

 

Jim scrubbed a hand over his face. “No. I think there has been a misunderstanding of each other’s cultures. We must bargain differently. Why don’t you release my first officer and we’ll sit back down and discuss what trade means to us, and you tell me what it means to you?”

 

“You expect me to bargain now that you have insulted my people?”

 

“I apologize if I insulted you. It was not my intention. You must understand, though, that taking a Starfleet officer hostage shows a hostile intent toward us, and we in turn must treat you accordingly. Starfleet is unlikely to want to have further trade agreement with a race that is not friendly towards us.”

 

That set them talking. He wished the guards didn’t still have hold of his arms; he could have signaled the ship to beam him and Spock up. These aliens were much more primitive than research had led them to believe.

 

“We will continue our negotiations,” the female finally announced. “Tell us: what is the man we took to you?”

 

There were several answers to that: colleague, best friend, brother. “He is my family.” Had Spock not said that himself?

 

“Understand that our honor must be restored. Your insult can not be ignored.”

 

Jim sighed. “Okay, what will restore your honor?”

 

“Ten lashes. One for every person who heard the insult.”

 

It was so ludicrous that Jim was tempted to start laughing. “No. We’re leaving. You can forget about our trade agreement. Starfleet does not condone torture.”

 

“You can leave once our honor is restored.”

 

Jim tried to calculate how much time was left before Sulu would try to hail him. He just wanted off the damn planet. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been through worse, though. “Fine,” he gritted out, taking off his shirt.

 

“We don’t expect you to take part in the reparations, Captain.”

 

“Who do you expect—no.” His voice was so steely and threatening that she took a step back. “I don’t care what you do to me, but you will not touch him.”

 

“That is the way of our culture. Those closest to us pay for our transgressions so that the pain is doubled and honor restored.”

 

“I don’t care. You touch him and you’ll find out just how accommodating I’ve been until now.” The guards had pulled his arms back behind his back allowing him limited access to his communicator. He worked it out of his belt and opened the channel quickly, making sure his movements were quick. “In our culture, to harm one’s family is to ask for worse in return.”

 

“But our honor demands it. We know you are anxious for this trade agreement. How will it look to your superiors if you return without it?’

 

His smile slightly menacing, Jim replied, “I’ll figure something out.”

 

Luckily for him, he didn’t need to as just then he felt the beginnings of teleportation. His head jerked to the side to make sure Spock had made it back with him. He had. Jim left the pad and headed for the bridge. He was fuming inwardly, intent on giving those blood-hungry savages a piece of his mind, when Spock stopped the lift.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“They were looking for offense, Jim. Nothing you could have done would have prevented the confrontation.”

 

“I know that.” He did. It wasn’t what he was so angry about.

 

“I fail to understand why you are so angry.”

 

“They wanted to whip you!”

 

“I am aware that was to be the punishment.”

 

Jim’s fingers curled into fists. Spock took note, but made no comment. “They would have whipped you because I made the mistake of calling you my family.”

 

It was quiet while Spock thought through what Jim had said. “Then I would have taken those ten lashes with the understanding that I stood in for my sa-kai.”

 

Unable to respond because of the constriction of his throat, Jim just looked at Spock. It was at moments like these that he knew why Ambassador Spock was desperate for them to become friends. To know he had the loyalty of such a being was truly humbling.

 

Seeing that Jim was no longer seething with rage, Spock restarted the lift.

 

 **3\. Lovers**

 

1\. Jim sneaked out onto the balcony, shutting the door as softly as possible behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he wandered over to the railing. There were steps leading down to the garden below, so he could always make a hasty escape if need be. Tugging at the color of his dress uniform, Jim made a note not to tease Bones next time he complained about having to wear the uniform; it was itchy as hell. He was bone tired and all he really wanted to do was beam back aboard the ship and sleep. Unfortunately, he had at least another two hours before he could begin to start saying his goodbyes.

 

At the sound of the door opening behind him he ducked into a shadow-drenched corner. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by the daughter of the Minister of Commerce. She had been making eyes at him all night. A figure stopped and looked around. Jim really hoped he wasn’t about to get stuck out there. Too much time had passed for him not to have been hiding.

Jim caught a glimpse of light on the point of an ear and hissed, “Spock.”

 

“May I ask why you are hiding outside in darkened corners?”

 

“Trying to get some fresh air, and avoiding the Minister of Commerce’s daughter.”

 

“I have noticed she seems particularly taken with you.”

 

“I don’t flatter myself. I think she’s trying to get bragging rights for being with an alien.”

 

Spock stepped into the shadows with Jim. He was so close, all Jim would have to do was breath in deeply and they would be touching. The signals his body was sending him were confusing. The frisson was involuntary.

 

“Are you cold, Captain?”

 

“No.”

 

Spock did touch him then, his front meeting Jim’s back and his arms reaching out to bracket Jim. There had been tension there for a while; the change had been so gradual that it took Jim longer than he liked to realize exactly what was between them. Until now they had left it at looks and fleeting touches, but it seemed Spock was ready to progress to the next level. It threw Jim for a loop that Spock would decide that while they were on a mission.

 

“It’s a little public, don’t you think?” Jim ventured.

 

“From experience I have found that the element of danger excites you. I have also observed that exhibition increases your heart and respiratory rates. I would have thought you would find this setting ideal.”

 

Oh, he did. It became even more so when Spock pressed his lips to Jim’s neck. He should act like an adult, Jim thought. He was captain of a Starfleet ship, for fuck’s sake, not a horny farm boy too fucked up to care how he got off. Spock drew him back to the moment by dragging a hand up Jim’s thigh to cup his half-hard cock.

 

“Jim. I will stop if you ask me to.”

 

He knew that. In reply he rocked forward into the hand still cupping him and then back against the rapidly growing erection behind him. Spock, never one to waste time, undid Jim’s pants and slid them down enough to free his cock. When Spock’s hand grasped him, Jim couldn’t help the noise he made. He’d never known how badly he wanted this with Spock until that moment.

 

Spock kept up a steady rhythm despite Jim’s attempts to speed things up. “Patience, Jim.”

 

Jim huffed. Easy for Spock to say. He wasn’t the one being driven mad. Spock stroked the hand still gripping the railing as he mouthed along Jim’s neck. “Fuck, Spock, more.”

 

The fist on Jim’s cock finally sped up, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted it so badly that he wouldn’t have cared if Spock had bent him over right then and taken it.

 

“As interesting as that idea may be, it really would not be advantageous for us to be caught in such a position.”

 

Thinking about someone or someones catching them while he was getting fucked really shouldn’t be such a turn-on, Jim thought. He could only imagine what it would look like to others. The thought made him moan louder than was prudent. Spock shut him up by shoving two fingers in Jim’s mouth. Jim sucked at them greedily, earning him the first sound out of Spock. Smirking, Jim used his tongue to maneuver Spock’s fingers so he could nibble at the tips.

 

“Jim,” Spock breathed out.

 

Jim’s response was to rub his ass more firmly against Spock. From there Spock lost all interest in teasing him and got down to the business of getting Jim off. He was very close to coming when a stray thought passed through his mind. Before he knew it the fingers had left his mouth and were ghosting over his hole. Spock quickly pulled Jim back against his chest and captured his mouth so the shout Jim made didn’t make it out. Jim’s body jerked with each pulse of his release.

 

When he could finally function again, Jim pulled away and turned to Spock. “Now, what about you?”

 

Spock stepped away from his questing hand. “It is unnecessary. We should return before our absence is noted.”

 

Just as Jim was starting to worry that what had just happened had been a mistake, Spock reached out two fingers. Jim smiled shyly and pressed two back in return.

 

2\. “Now, now, Jim. No glaring at the nice aliens.”

 

Instead of glaring at said aliens, Jim turnedto his best friend. “They’re all over him!”

 

“I’ve noticed. What they find so wondrous about that uptight Vuclan, I’ll never know.”

 

Jim already knew what it was about Spock that was so appealing to the Dynakins. Spock was incredibly handsome. His aloof demeanor came off as mysterious to some. On top of that was the fact that Spock was now a member of an endangered species.

 

“I get why they’re so captivated with him. I just don’t have to like it.” Especially not the way Anaor—one of the leading scientists on Dynakin—was touching Spock’s arm.

 

Bones gave him a look. Jim had never shown an ounce of possessiveness towards anyone he was sleeping with in all the time they had known each other—not even Carol. Spock was different, though. Jim had known that since that night on the balcony. It had been a confusing couple of months for him. Forging a sexual relationship with a man had not been easy for either of them.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Bones said quietly. Jim turned back to him. “You’re in love with him.”

 

Jim wasn’t sure if it was love, but he didn’t bother arguing with Bones. Bones had made up his mind, and Jim arguing with him would just confirm it. Maybe it was love; he had never gotten this territorial over anyone else.

 

He started with a jolt when he realized Spock was staring back at him. Spock’s eyebrow hiked up just enough to ask Jim if everything was all right. Jim quickly looked away.

 

For the rest of the evening he dwelled on the question of whether or not he was in love with Spock. He came to the conclusion that he was. Seeing Spock being touched and his attention taken away from him was enough to have Jim seething. The problem was that they had never defined what they were to each other. Jim had been happy the way things were going: sex with Spock was more than fulfilling; he had no need to look elsewhere. Which, looking back on it, should have been a pretty big indicator. Jim had a bad tendency to become bored very quickly.

 

He was quiet as they beamed back aboard the ship. Saying good night to Bones and Spock, Jim headed into his room. Yawning, he started to unbutton his dress shirt.

 

“Jim?”

 

Jim cursed in surprise and turned to glare at Spock. “Was there something you needed?” He was aware he was being curt, but he didn’t care.

 

“Have I done something to anger you?”

 

“No. I’m just tired. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

“I will be unavailable tomorrow. I told Anaor I would visit his lab.”

 

Jim ground his teeth together. “Of course you did.”

 

Spock remained expressionless. “Would you prefer I stay aboard?”

 

“No, no,” Jim said, waving his hand. “You should go down there. You can get off on all the alien science.” Inside he was fighting the urge to ask if Spock found Anaor attractive, if he wanted to have sex with him.

 

“I do not need alien science. I have you.”

 

“That you do,” Jim purred. He just needed to remind Spock how good he had it. Fuck him so well he wouldn’t go looking elsewhere.

 

Jim could tell he had confused Spock with the sudden change in attitude, but he didn’t care. He walked over to Spock and held out two fingers. Spock enjoyed kissing with his mouth, too, but Jim wanted him trembling and incoherent, and for that Jim had play on Spock’s Vulcan senses.

 

Spock immediately met Jim’s fingers with his own. Jim slid their fingers together and caressed the back of Spock’s fingers. Then he upped the ante and moved in to kiss Spock on the lips. His Vulcan was so wonderfully responsive, the most giving lover Jim had ever had. He guided Spock over to his desk, stepping back and squeezing his hips so he’d stay while Jim dropped to his knees.

 

Jim wasn’t crazy about sucking cock, but the way Spock looked at him when he did it to him made Jim crave it. Maybe he only imagined the look that said Jim could ask for anything and Spock wouldn’t tell him no.

 

Undoing the clasp of Spock trousers, Jim pulled them down and shouldered Spock’s legs further apart. He bit the inside of Spock’s thigh, giving him a few moments to make himself hard. It gave him a not-so-secret thrill knowing that it was only for him that Spock bucked his cultural norms. Jim sucked a mark into Spock’s hip as thanks.

 

Once Spock was hard Jim wasted no time swallowing him down. He enjoyed the struggle Spock went through every time they did this, reining in his impulse to shove Jim further down on his cock or to push up hard into his mouth. Jim raked his nails down Spock’s thighs and sucked harder. That earned him a hitch in Spock’s breathing. Spock was a being of subtlety, but to someone who knew how to read between the lines, Spock could be a very passionate Vulcan.

 

“Jim,” came the warning. Spock always warned Jim before he climaxed, lest he should want to pull away. Jim never had.

 

He panted against Spock’s hip and basked in the sensation of Spock’s fingers carding through his hair. He was taken by surprise when Spock suddenly hauled him to his feet. There was only a second of eye contact before Spock bent down and bit and then sucked a mark above Jim’s collarbone.

 

“Now we both bear marks of proprietorship."

 

Jim snorted at thinking he’d been anything but obvious. All thought promptly disappeared when Spock knelt to reciprocate.

 

3\. He was aware of the exact moment Spock went into Plak Tow. He had stilled in his pacing and turned to Jim with such an intense look that Jim literally quivered. He knelt on the bed and motioned for Spock to come to him. “It’s okay, come to me.”

 

Spock was on him in a instant. Jim had expected to be ravished the moment Spock got his hands on him. Instead Spock sniffed him, following the lines of Jim’s body. Spock nuzzled his stomach and Jim reached up to pet him, only to let out a yowl when Spock bit him, hard.

 

“Fuck! What was that for?” He struggled to get up but was finding it difficult as Spock was pressing him down. When Spock growled at him, Jim instantly went still. “Okay, okay. I’m not fighting. See? This is me not fighting.” Spock bit him twice more, once on the thigh and then on the wrist. By the time Spock spread Jim’s legs, Jim was more than a little nervous.

 

The first thrust sent him violently upward. It was a good thing he had thoroughly prepared himself; as it was, he was pretty sure he was going to need Bones when this was all done. Grabbing his hips hard enough that Jim cried out, Spock held him in place while he thrusted. Jim struggled not to fight it, to send the pain below and block it out.

 

It didn’t feel good, it was too hard and jarring for that, but still he arched into it as best he could. He fisted his hands in Spock’s hair and told him he was there and he wouldn’t leave. When Spock shoved his finger into Jim’s mouth, Jim took it, sucked harder than he ever had before, and bit. Spock was making the most delicious noises and it was worth the pain to hear how much pleasure and relief his bondmate was getting out of it.

 

They had sex three more times before Spock dropped off into fitful sleep. Jim wanted nothing more than to do the same but forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then did his best not to hobble to Spock’s room, where Bones was waiting to fix him up.

 

Jim brushed off Bones’ dismay and concern. “I’m fine. It was the first round. He already told me it would be the most violent. Just hurry up and fix me. I need to get back before he wakes up.”

 

Spock’s Pon Farr lasted two days. As time went on, Jim needed less healing. They were finally melding during sex, and Jim was getting off rather spectacularly himself. He was beginning to think Pon Farr sex was amazing. He could feel when the Plak Tow was coming to an end as Spock was moving gently inside him, aware of the soreness Jim was experiencing. Penitently, Spock mouthed the bruises and bites he’d made. Jim cut off a whine of frustration; he was so close to going over, but it just wasn’t enough.

 

Spock leaned up and away from him. He tugged Jim up until Jim was straddling him. Liking the new position, Jim rode Spock, his head tilted back as tried desperately to come. Spock watched him with heated eyes and, oh, how Jim wanted it. He moved a hand down between them but it was batted away. “Spock,” he pleaded. He had no shame with his bondmate.

 

Spock wet two fingers and moved down to where they were joined. Jim inhaled sharply when those fingers traced the rim of his filled hole. One finger made its way inside him and he clung to Spock. The finger stretched the skin until a second finger could fit. Jim all but sobbed at the feeling of being so full. It hurt in the best possible way.

 

He thrust down and back until his thighs quivered. He buried his face in Spock’s neck to try to muffle the needy sounds he was making. Just when he thought he couldn’t move another muscle, Spock reached down and fisted Jim’s cock. It only took two jerks before he came, loudly.

 

Spock eased Jim down onto the bed and rubbed his twitching, aching thighs. Belatedly, Jim remembered that Spock hadn’t gotten off and reached for him, only to find him soft. It was finally over.

 

He was drifting on the edge of sleep when he felt Spock stroke his face.

 

“T’hy’la.”


End file.
